


Infiel

by LunaHHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHHr/pseuds/LunaHHr
Summary: Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta se encuentra sumamente estresada por todos los exámenes, la batalla que se avecina contra el Señor Tenebroso, y por Merlin, ¿Ella es la chica por la que Harry suspira o acaso es otra? Merece un descanso de todo aquello y cierto rubio platinado está dispuesto a otorgarle ese alivio que su cuerpo tanto anhela.Mature content. +++ Sólo para mayores de 18 años.[Draco M., Hermione G.] Harry P., Ron W., Astoria G.





	Infiel

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Bueno, ok. En esta historia de cuatro o cinco capítulos verán a una Hermione totalmente diferente a la del libro y a la que yo he escrito con anterioridad respecto a sus decisiones con los chicos que sale. Esta Hermione ya está hasta el gorro de ser una chica buena. El contexto es similar al del sexto libro, obviamente exceptuando algunas cosas. En fin, si eres sensible ante esos temas, ¡no sigas leyendo! Créeme, no por nada está titulado "Infiel". Es leerlo con mente abierta, y sí, sé que Hermione jamás haría algo parecido ni en mil vidas, pero se me antojó muchísimo escribir esto. Gracias si ya estás por aquí.
> 
> Aviso No. 2: Esta pequeña historia fue como un regalo navideño para mí ya que contiene todo lo que me gusta ver entre Harry, Hermione y Draco. Era algo que no iba a publicar precisamente por lo retorcida que quizá se pueda leer mi castaña, pero aquí se las comparto a ver si alguien logra acuñarla como yo. Tiene mucho sexo. Sí. Se pide discreción.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita J.K. Rowling, Warner, Salamandra y compañía. Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenece a la increíble Jo, me temo que sólo los he tomado prestados para jugar un ratito con ellos. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste (poco creativa) imaginación.

Disfruta de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo...

Infiel

Capítulo I: Estrés y la solución

La clase de la profesora McGongall transcurría sin ningún alboroto en particular. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban del lado derecho tratando de transformar su set de tazas de té en muchos pollitos de colores; la mayoría se veía con el entrecejo fruncido y agitaban las varitas con casi desesperación. De su casa, la única que lo había logrado había sido Hermione, para variar...

—Estúpida sangre sucia—murmuró el platinado desde el otro lado del aula mientras veía como sonreía con ese aire de sabionda que tanto le crispaban los nervios.—Estúpidos los de Gryffindor.

—Avanzarías más si en lugar de observarla y criticarla, realmente lo intentaras, Malfoy—le dijo Theo Nott con una mirada de desaprobación.

Draco le envió una mirada de pocos amigos y el castaño no volvió a molestarlo. Miró un rato más hacia la castaña y se encontró así mismo pensando que su cabello ya no parecía un estropajo como años anteriores, y que sus dientes ya no se asemejaban a los de un castor, y que su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña.

Vaya, Granger, sí que tienes buenos genes de esos asquerosos muggles, pensó con malicia. Se dedicó a mirarla con una mueca de disgusto durante toda la clase, alerta a cualquier oportunidad de poder humillarla y sacar todo ese enojo acumulado en su interior. Le frustraba muchísimo encontrarla tan atractiva y apetecible desde el curso anterior. Bueno, desde el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso... de acuerdo, desde aquella vez que le pegó un puñetazo directo en el rostro. La verdad, le enfurecía encontrarla tierna en varias situaciones, encontrarla seductora con ciertos gestos en sus manos o su rostro.

La odiaba tanto.

¿Qué tenía de especial? Nada. Ella era nada. Una sangre sucia. Nacida de unos muggles estúpidos y muy probablemente insignificantes hasta en el mundo sin magia. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que la hacia tan especial? ¿Su inteligencia? ¡Qué va! Era cierto que tenía el primer lugar en todas las materias, pero detrás suyo le seguían muchos más alumnos con excelente promedio. ¿Su valentía? ¡Requisito para estar en la casa de los leones! A excepción de Longbottom que era un total cobarde. ¿Su físico? Sí, bonitos ojos, bonito cuerpo, bonita cara... Pero, ¿qué no él tenía a sus pies a la mismísima Astoria Greengras? Una chica rubia, alta, atlética, de aspecto elegante y algo débil. Una muchachita hermosa. Podía enumerar todas las cualidades de Granger y compararlas con otras personas que la superaban.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

Draco la vio irse con sus dos perritos falderos a cada lado. La vio discutir acaloradamente con el pobretón mientras la cara rajada de Potter sacudía la cabeza resignado. Una típica escena entre el Trío de Oro. Se adelantó para fastidiarlos un poco.

—¿A qué se debe la pelea entre el joven y patética matrimonio?—arrastró las palabras mientras sonreía socarronamente.

El Trío de Oro lo fulminó con la mirada de manera automática.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!—gritó Ron con el rostro y las orejas casi del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dicho que tú no eres suficiente?—preguntó burlón, estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos, hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos escucharan—Pero, ¿acaso te importa? ¡La opinión de una sangre sucia!—siseó lleno de desprecio.

Harry y Ron alzaron sus varitas, pero no se movieron del lugar. Draco comenzó a sacar la suya, pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo acorraló con la suya contra una pared. La había visto acercarse poco a poco, pero nunca pensó que realmente lo hiciera.

—Te lo dije una vez, Malfoy, y no me importa repetírtelo otra vez. ¡Eres una maldita y vil cucaracha! Tú opinión no vale ni un maldito knut.—le espetó furiosa, atreviéndose a presionar con fuerza su varita contra su garganta. Sus ojos ámbar estaban tan cerca de los grises que se mareó un poco.

Draco rió, pero con cierto temor a que la bruja pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Granger, Granger... —susurró—Atácame. —la retó—Hazlo. Te ves estresada. Saca todo ese estrés con esta maldita cucaracha—le tomó la muñeca con fuerza para retarla aun más.—Hazlo.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza, sintiendo algo extraño por la forma en la que él la miraba. Por esa desesperación que le trasmitía su voz. Sentía como todas esas palabras tenían dobles intenciones o quizá ella estaba dejando ir muy lejos a sus hormonas.

—¿Eso quieres, Malfoy?—le susurró—¿Me quieres quitar el estrés?—preguntó juguetonamente, alzando una ceja.

Lo vio abrir la boca, pero justo en ese momento alguien la había tomado de la cintura y la había arrastrado fuera de ahí.

—Hermione—la regañó Harry—¿Qué pretendías?

Ella lo miró y todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido por unos segundos se disiparon al ver los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

—Darle una lección—contestó aun así.

Le hubiera encantado darle una lección.

—La hubieras dejado, Harry—se quejó Ron a su lado—A Malfoy le hace falta un escarmiento.

Hermione no dijo nada más durante su caminata hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sus pensamientos seguían revoleteando en las sensaciones que había tenido al escuchar esas palabras tan insignificantes de Malfoy. Y esa mirada.

Esa mirada gris que la invitaba al pecado.

¿Valdría la pena?

...

¡Esa pasión y ese odio!

Era eso. La pasión con lo que ella hacia y decía todo. Y ese odio tan puro que le tenía sólo a él. Era eso lo que lo estaba volviendo loco por completo. Su determinación, su hambre voraz por defender esas ideales tan estúpidas que tenía. Esa fuerza, esa voluntad... Lo estaba consumiendo. Y esa pregunta al final... ¿había sido su imaginación o también vio otro tipo de pasión en su mirada?

Llevaba todo el día pensando en qué rayos había significado esa miradita y la frase final. ¿Ella había sentido lo mismo que él? ¿Ese temblor en las rodillas? Sentir como el aire le faltaba, como se hacia un nudo en el estómago y su tacto quemaba donde ella tocara, ¿lo había sentido?

Draco dio vueltas por su dormitorio, despeinándose los cabellos un poco. Pensaba si la mejor opción sería ir a la biblioteca para ver si se encontraba ahí, esperaba él que sola ya que si estaban esos dos idiotas con ella, no podría hacer nada. La otra opción era ir a darse una ducha fría. Se dirigió al baño para verse en el espejo.

—Pátetico—se dijo.

¿Qué pensaria su padre? El que ahora estaba en Azkaban por culpa de sus acciones. Y ahora él tenía que cargar con su madre y la presión del Señor Tenebroso. Le habían dado una misión casi suicida, una misión cuyo objetivo aún no veía posible. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en aquello. Sí, su misión. Pero para ello tenía que reunir información... que estaba en la biblioteca.

Tendría que ir a la biblioteca para buscar los libros de interés y nada de sangres sucias. Sí, ese parecía ser buen plan. Muy inocente.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que quizá ya nadie estaría ahí. Ya casi darían las diez de la noche y la biblioteca cerraba a las 9:30. Sin embargo, se dirigió ahí a paso veloz, ignorando en el camino a sus amigos y sus preguntas de adonde se iba.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a la biblioteca para verla. Aunque no esperaba encontrarla llorando.

—Por Merlin, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer llorar a la sangre sucia?—arrastró la pregunta.

Hermione alzó la cabeza por reflejo, limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Lárgate, Malfoy. No estoy de humor.

—Como si eso me importara. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te peleaste con el pobretón?

Por Salazar, pensó Malfoy, que no sea por ese idiota.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Vete.

Debió haberle hecho caso. Pero dio dos pasos más hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el rincón de ese desolado pasillo.

—Nadie que no sea yo puede hacerte llorar, Granger. —le espetó—Todos saben eso. Eres mi sangre sucia. La gente usualmente tiene mascotas, yo te tengo a ti.—le sonrió abiertamente.

Hermione le tiró su mochila, la que atrapó al vuelo para luego hacer algo impensable: la depositó con cuidado a sus pies y tomó asiento junto a ella.

—¿Por qué lloras, Granger?

Hermione lo miró. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin limpio e impecable. Su rubio cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su manera de sentarse le recordaba a la de un rey en su palacio. Tan propio y educado. Tan Malfoy.

—¿Realmente quieres quitarme el estrés?

Draco frunció las cejas, desconcertado.

—¿Por eso lloras?

Ella no negó con la cabeza.

—No lloro porque esté triste, Malfoy. Lloro porque estoy bajo mucho estrés y esta fue la mejor manera que encontré para sacarlo de mi sistema. Pero hoy me di cuenta que gritarte, golpearte y pelear contigo también me ayuda a reducir mi estrés. Lo cuál, después de haberlo pensado un poco más, podría ser contraproducente para mí ya que me podrían expulsar por hechizarte o golpearte...

Draco se odió aún más ante lo atento que escuchaba, aunque por ratos dejaba de hacerlo para poder imaginarse así mismo besando esos labios rosados y...

—... Concluí que lo mejor sería sacar ese estrés con algo menos notorio para otros ojos...

De cerca ella era mucho más atractiva. Tenía pecas alrededor de la nariz y de sus ojos cafés. Su piel lucía más suave y le enviaban ondas eléctricas a él, como invitándolo a que la tocara.

—... así que bésame.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo ocultar su reacción.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La vio rodar los ojos.

—He visto cómo me miras. Sé que me encuentras atractiva.—dudó un poco—Y ya te lo dije, toda esa energía que tengo para insultarte la quiero sacar contigo de otra forma. Necesito desestresarme.

Draco se quedó mudo.

—Sería una buena venganza, ¿no crees?—lo tentó ella—Besar y quizá acostarte con la mejor amiga de tus enemigos.

—¿Qué hiciste con la verdadera sangre sucia?

Ella frunció las cejas.

—Eres vil, mezquino y no tienes una pisquita de honor en tus genes. ¿Y ahora que te doy la oportunidad de oro la vas a desperdiciar?

—No dije que la desperdiciaría.

Comenzó acercarse a ella con lentitud.

—Te desprecio, Granger, ¿por qué querría hacerte un favor?

—Yo igual te desprecio, Malfoy. Es mi manera de decir que te odio, que te encuentro tan ruin como para saber que eres el único que aceptaría algo tan bajo y banal como esto. Porque no hay nada de sentimientos en esto, es puro deseo sexual.

Draco la odió aun más, pero sus ganas de besarla eran más grandes que su orgullo, su dignidad y amor por si mismo.

—Eres despreciable.

—Bésame, Malfoy.

Y lo hizo.

La tomó por el cuello y la besó con lujuria. No se detuvo ni un segundo a pedir gentilmente permiso para meter su lengua en su boca y enzarzarse en una pelea de a ver quien puede más que quien. Le mordió los labios con fuerza y sintió como ella temblaba bajo su tacto, la escuchó soltar pequeños gemidos de placer de cuando en cuando. Pasó una de sus manos por su espalda y tembló ante lo frágil que se sentía, tan suave. No supo en qué momento ella se puso ahorcajadas de él y le besaba el cuello con desesperación mientras intentaba quitarle la túnica y él hacia lo mismo con ella. Metió sus manos por debajo de su túnica y falda para luego deleitarse con la suavidad de sus piernas mientras aspiraba ese olor a vainilla de su largo cuello.

—Basta, detente—escuchó que sussurraba—Funcionará.—susurró mientras se bajaba.

—No puedes dejarme así, Granger.—se quejó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillando de excitacion, despeinada y labios rojos por el uso.

—Estamos a mitad de un pasillo...

—¡Vacío!

—En cualquier momento alguien puede venir y...

—¡Y con un demonio!—gruñó mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la presionaba contra la pared para besarla nuevamente.

—Malfoy, detente, no voy a...—se calló para no dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió las manos del rubio tocarle su centro por encima de su pantie. —Alguien puede escucharnos y...

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso. Le besó el cuello, y los pechos por encima de su uniforme. Se atrevió a hacer a un lado su pantie para meter primero un dedo y excitarse al encontrar lo mojada y lista que estaba. La besó para acallar sus gemidos mientras comenzaba a bombear con dos dedos y sentir que él mismo estaba a punto de venirse al escucharla gemir así.

—Pídeme que pare, Granger, aunque apuesto por tu cara a que es lo último que quieres—le ronroneó al oído.

—Alguien puede...

—Déjate llevar, Granger.

Y así fue. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió las piernas un poco más para darle más oportunidad de movimiento a su compañero. El rubio la vio morderse el labio para acallar sus gemidos mientras él seguía bombeando con sus dedos a un ritmo constante. De ves en cuando depositaba besos en su cuello, labios y pechos.

—Malfoy, Malfoy—chilló con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras le apretaba los hombros y la espalda con mucha fuerza en sus manos.—No t-te de-tengas.—gimió en su oído al tiempo que llegaba a la cima. La escuchó respirar trabajosamente, mientras él sacaba su mano del lugar con lentitud, tentado a llevársela a la boca y probarla, pero creyó que no sería tan apropiado hacerlo tan pronto. Porque sin duda, se repetiría esa situación.

—¿Te quité el estrés?

—Sin duda—contestó ella entre risas.—Fregotegeo—susurró hacia la mano de Malfoy mientras tomaba su mochila y se alejaba de él.

—¿Cuál será nuestro punto de reunión?—preguntó ella con indiferencia fingida.

—¿Este?—preguntó él con el mismo tono. Lo único que quería era besarla otra vez, acorralarla contra la pared y terminar con su tarea.

Hermione se percató de su aspecto. Todo ese aire aristocrático y perfecto de hace rato había desaparecido; en su lugar había quedado un rubio despeinado, con el uniforme arrugado, la corbata sin hacer y esos labios tan sonrojados. Y esa mirada que le causaban escalofríos de sólo verlo.

Él quería más. Y ella también.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora?—preguntó el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas.

Hermione lo pensó bien.

—O ahora mismo en la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco alzó la vista de inmediato.

—¿Es una broma, Granger?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano para correr por el pasillo que los llevaría a la liberación inminente de su deseo desesperado.

LunaHHr

**Author's Note:**

> Y encontré esto en mi inspiración pervertida. Está completa, tiene seis capítulos listos. Planeo subir uno cada semana, o cada tres días, depende de si les gusta. Aquí la prueba de que ya está listo el fic. Es mi manera de disculparme por no haber actualizado en las otras historias, pero realmente mis capítulos no han quedado como yo he esperado y quiero que sean dignos de ustedes. Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
